nationfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:JamalH
Welcome here, Jamal . Alexandru 15:33, 14 March 2008 (UTC) :Indeed, welcome! 15:36, 14 March 2008 (UTC) ::Thank you both for your goodness. JamalH 15:39, 14 March 2008 (UTC) :::You're welcome. Could you please link your signature to your user page? That's way easier. 15:41, 14 March 2008 (UTC) ::::It does not want to work, see: SUBST: 15:43, 14 March 2008 (UTC) :::::If you enter a special code as a signature, you should check the box underneath. 15:44, 14 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::Is it good now? SUBST:JamalH 15:45, 14 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::You should put the SUBST thing in the . 15:45, 14 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::::There it was already so I removed. JamalH 15:48, 14 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Okay :) I see it works. 15:50, 14 March 2008 (UTC) Residence As a Lovian inhabitant, you have the right to have one residence. This can be a house or an apartment (condo). You are free to choose one. No idea where? Here's a small list of all locations: Feel free! 16:57, 14 March 2008 (UTC) : Like to buy an house in my train village Pierlot 17:26, 14 March 2008 (UTC) ::Hurbanova is a beautiful Slovak orientated town you can live in! :) --Oos Wes Ilava (Bès) 13:55, 15 March 2008 (UTC) :::I chose. When I become citizen I'll go live in the other town too. JamalH 09:23, 16 March 2008 (UTC) ::::That'd be great. When you become citizen you'll be able to vote in these state elections, so OWHB could become Governor at last. 09:26, 16 March 2008 (UTC) :::::I'll surely do. When I become citizen? JamalH 09:27, 16 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::I guess it won't take very long. When you're here for more than four days and you have made 50 useful (=no vandalism) edits, you can become a citizen. 09:29, 16 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::So over two days I'll become citizen? JamalH 09:31, 16 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Yes If you behave well 09:38, 16 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::::I'm as well behaving as a dog. JamalH 09:41, 16 March 2008 (UTC) DR's Thanks for fixing the double redirects 09:58, 16 March 2008 (UTC) :No problem. JamalH 10:16, 16 March 2008 (UTC) Starý Slovenčina Ahoj Jamal, spytám sa hovoríš starý slovenčina. Je interreský jazýk... --Oos Wes Ilava (Bès) 15:00, 18 March 2008 (UTC) :Já am ani za mák plynný mluvčí of aby jazyk aby ne dovedu dovídat se ono nuže dobrá. Ona činit ne učit dávný Starý Slovák zde do Slovensko. Já cenit ona činit ne učit ono do Holandsko rovněž, také. Aby ne ono is neurč. člen poutavý jazyk jistě. JamalH 05:35, 22 March 2008 (UTC) ::Tebe mluvit Zamakský aha. Ona činit ne učit ono us zde jeden nebo druhý. --Oos Wes (Bès) 06:06, 22 March 2008 (UTC) Official citizenship You can become an official citizen. I just need you to confirm some information: * your official first name, surname (middle name is possible too) * your sex: male / female 14:15, 23 March 2008 (UTC) :Can I keep my normal name like is in Slovakia? Then it is Michal Jamal Kranov Hustróva. I am male. JamalH 12:33, 24 March 2008 (UTC) ::It means Michal Jamal Kranov to be my first name and Hustróva my last name. JamalH 12:37, 24 March 2008 (UTC) ::: Welcome in Train Village Pierlot 12:41, 24 March 2008 (UTC) :::: That's great. Jamal, welcome in Lovia! 12:43, 24 March 2008 (UTC) :::::Thank you both. JamalH 12:43, 24 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::Welcome to the beautiful Kingdom of Lovia. How do I say welcome in Slovakia ? 12:57, 24 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::At first, thank you too. At second, in Slovakia people say vitajte. Jamal Hustróva 13:00, 24 March 2008 ::::::::Vitajte in Lovia ! 13:02, 24 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Thank you again for your goodness. Jamal Hustróva 13:03, 24 March 2008 (UTC) Message You are invited to the Train Village Festival Pierlot Pierlot 13:19, 30 March 2008 (UTC) Citizen News II |} :HRH 15:41, 30 March 2008 (UTC) Message Would you like to be Chairman of Muza? Halle 16:27, 10 April 2008 (UTC) Sofasi |} :Lokixx 18:42, 24 April 2008 (UTC) Citizen News III |} : 08:21, 11 May 2008 (UTC) ::Hello King, I deerly wished I can help, but I'm affraid I do not life in Kinley. Also I have enough home, I need not more. Also I think it is important for you to know I do not am got in politics, only in quarries. Jamal Hustróva 17:39, 12 May 2008 (UTC)